O voou sobre a escuridão
by Kana Orihime
Summary: [Original Story] Numa pequena cidade existe um castelo, ninguém sabe quem mora lá e o que existe no interior dele...Um garoto de olhos ternos e castanhos vive a regar o jardim daquele lugar, haveria ele alguma ligação com o dono do castelo?
1. Chapter 00

Introdução.

Era um dia nublado, as nuvens negras cobriam a céu daquele pequeno castelo. Não era um castelo muito chique, já existia há muito tempo e nenhuma reforma foi feita desde sua construção, o tempo já o havia consumido e se fosse feita qualquer reforma demoraria anos.

Apesar de um clima meio sombrio as pessoas daquela pequena cidade admiravam muito o castelo, ele dava uma expressão de conforto, não existia ninguém que passasse por ali e não desse um suspiro imaginado com seria morar naquele castelo.

Talvez por causa dessa expressão de conforto que o castelo dava, muitas pessoas queriam o comprar. Inúmeras vezes apareceram um homem rico querendo comprar o castelo, mas poucas pessoas conheciam o dono daquela maravilha e a ás que conhecia dizia que o dono não queria vender. Realmente o maior mistério daquela pequena cidade era saber quem era o dono daquele castelo, uns diziam que era um velho muito rabugento que vivia reclamando do governo, outros falavam que era uma garota muito jovem que perdeu toda a família num acidente e ficou com o castelo como herança, ninguém sabia ao certo quem era e os poucos que sabiam tratavam de fechar o bico.

Na tarde daquele mesmo dia acontecia uma raridade, uma janela do castelo se abria. Apareceu um garoto jovem entre 15 a 17 anos, com os cabelos negros curtos, os olhos castanhos e pele bem clara. O garoto emitia uma beleza e sensação de calma que surpreendia qualquer um. O garoto olhou em volta e viu que não se encontrava qualquer pessoa perto do castelo, ele apoiou o braço sobre a janela e tornou a olhar a paisagem que mostravam belas árvores e casas em completa harmonia. Apesar do clima estar meio nublado o garoto olhava a paisagem com uma profunda sensação de alegria. Para ele aquele momento era único e nada era o suficiente para tirá-lo de lá. Mas quando retomou seus sentidos o garoto percebeu que uma pessoa se a aproximava do castelo. Ele tornou a fechar a janela.

E assim o castelo voltava a ser como era antes, um pequeno lugar onde nada se sabia e o clima era sempre o mesmo.

O de harmonia e incerteza.


	2. Chapter 01

Capítulo 1:

O Castelo

Mais um dia amanhecia, os pássaros começavam a cantar e os primeiros raios de sol chegavam à superfície, as pessoas se levantavam para iniciar a sua rotina, somente aquele castelo ficava imóvel, enquanto os passarinhos invadiam o jardim que ficava ao lado direito do mesmo, onde se encontrava as flores, árvores e os arbustos mais bonitos e vistosos da cidade. A porta que fica na frente do jardim se abriu, dela saiu o mesmo menino de cabelos negros, ele segurava um regador de metal, indo na direção de uma moita agachou-se e a afastou de uma torneira que ficava escondida no local, ele encheu-o e começou a molhar as plantas.

Uma garota o observava na torre mais baixa do castelo, ela o olhava com irritação, como se regar as plantas fosse à coisa mais banal do mundo:

- Alexander! – Grita a Menina.

O garoto olhou para cima e continuou a escutar:

- Como você sai desse castelo simplesmente para regar essas plantas, isso é um incomodo, porque não as deixa aí!

- Não posso. Animais vivem aqui, se eu deixar de cuidar do jardim eles irão morrer. – Disse Alexander, abaixando-se para encher novamente o regador.

A garota continuava olhando-o com um profundo ódio e saiu da janela batendo os pés fazendo com que Alexander ouvisse seus passos, desse uma risada e voltasse a sua tarefa. A menina chegou ao salão principal do castelo e acabou se cruzando com um dos tantos moradores do castelo:

- O que houve, Mia? Você parece bem irritada. O Alexander te deu um fora?

Mia lançou um olhar que deixaria até o homem mais corajoso do mundo com medo:

- Não aconteceu nada, Griver! Nada que diga a respeito a você e as pessoas desse castelo!

Griver ficou bastante assustado com o comportamento da garota e saiu correndo para o jardim mas poupou esforços ao encontrar Alexander no meio do caminho:

- MEU DEUS! O que você fez para Mia? Ela está dando patada em qualquer um que atravesse seu caminho...

- Nada – Diz Alexander, com expressão de calma que assustou Griver.

- Deixe de ser sonso, não finja que isso não tem haver com você – Disse Griver, que já estava ficando irritado com a conversa.

- Mas isso não tem haver comigo.

- Então tem haver com o que?

- Com o jardim – Logo depois que falou, Alexander se retirou do local.

- Ah! O jardim, sim, porque eu não imaginei isso antes? – Perguntou Griver para si mesmo

Enquanto isso Mia se dirigia a cozinha, ela se sentou perto de uma janela que tinha a vista para o jardim:

- O que essa coisa tem demais? Tudo bem que existem animais vivendo ali, mas ele não vê que tem uma floresta atrás do castelo – Falou com um tom de indignação e ao mesmo tempo de tristeza.

A floresta que ficava ao fundo do castelo era bastante bonita, poucas pessoas entravam nela, mas era conhecida por ter uma trilha que iria para uma colina chamada Doce Sinfonia, que causava muitos problemas, pois quando chovia a terra cedia, o que poderia causava inúmeros acidentes. A única coisa que separava o castelo da floresta era o muro que ficava em sua volta.

Mia continuava a observa o local, a brisa que entrava pela janela sacudia os cabelos negros e lisos da garota, Alexander entrou na cozinha e a viu, quando ela percebeu a sua presença levantou-se da cadeira e o encarou:

- Eu sei que você está irritada com o jardim, mas tente me entender – Pediu Alexander.

- Claro! O jardim é a coisa mais importante nesse castelo, até mesmo mais que seus amigos! – Berrou Mia

- O que tem demais eu regar o jardim, não posso simplesmente deixar as plantas morrerem! – Alexander aumentou o tom de voz para poder acompanhar a garota.

- Alex, porque em vez de regar esse maldito jardim você não me ajuda a arrumar o castelo, você sabe que eu sou a única pessoa que se predispõe a limpar isto! – Gritou Mia

Nesse momento duas pessoas chegaram à cozinha, um garoto alto de mais ou menos 1,75m, loiro com os cabelos até os ombros, olhos verdes e pele bem branca, o segundo tinha cerca de 1,80m, cabelos castanhos que pareciam negros de tão escuro, pele morena e olhos castanhos também escuros. O loiro levantou a as mãos fazendo um gesto para que Mia e Alexander se acalmassem:

- Ei! Vocês não vão se matar por uma besteira como essa?

- Rodrigo, é bem capaz que a Mia destrua o jardim para fazer com que o Alexander preste atenção nela – Disse o outro garoto que era Griver.

Os dois deram bastantes risadas que deixou a Mia profundamente irritada. Quando Rodrigo finalmente conseguiu parar de rir, ele foi até a pia e pegou um copo, abriu a geladeira e encheu o copo com água, quando finalmente ira bebê-la Mia o tomou da sua mão e bebeu tudo num gole só. Alexander, Griver e Rodrigo ficaram perplexos ao assistir a cena:

- Lave! – Disse Mia com um tom irônico para Rodrigo, devolvendo o copo para a sua mão.

Ela se retirou e deixou os três garotos paralisados com sua atitude. Rodrigo olhou para o copo e começou a reclamar:

- Ela endoidou? Tomou a minha água inteira e não deixou sequer uma gota! E ainda cuspiu no copo, o único cuspe que eu lavo é meu!

- Mas você nem mesmo lava os copos que você bebe. – Disse Griver

Mia subiu para pegar um casaco no seu quarto, ela deu uma olhada pela janela e viu folhas caindo no chão, ela esticou os braços como se tentasse pegar as folhas e fez um movimento rápido que dava impressão que estava as rasgando, exatamente neste momento todas elas se despedaçaram. Ela vestiu o casaco e desceu as escadas, saiu pela porta dos fundos, abriu a grade que ficava no muro e dava acesso à floresta e saiu, estava bastante irritada e um passeio pela floresta iria lhe fazer bem.

Passaram-se 3 horas e Alexander já estava ficando preocupado, o vento estava soprando muito forte e Mia ainda não tinha voltado. Ele já tinha colocado a mesa para jantar, e esperava apenas a garota pra começá-lo. Rodrigo e Griver chegaram perto do garoto e lhe perguntaram:

- Olha Alex! O povo ta faminto e não dá pra ficar esperando a Mia voltar da sua caminhada melancólica. – Disse Rodrigo

- Você ta preocupado com ela, mas pense bem a Mia sabe se cuidar, ela não é garota de dar bola pra qualquer cara, você ta se preocupando a toa.

- Eu sei! – Disse Alexander, colocando a mão no queixo - Porém tem mais um coisa me incomodando, eu não sei o que é, mas coisa boa não pode ser.

- Bem, eu já posso servir o rango? – Perguntou Rodrigo.

- Ah! É claro! – Confirmou Alexander que ainda continuava preocupado.

- É melhor você também ir comer se ficar muito pensativo pode imaginar besteiras.

- Tem razão Griver! Não tem razão pra eu me lembrar dessas coisas.

Nesse momento Mia entrou no salão principal, estava toda suja de lama, os cabelos estavam cheio de folhas, ela estava bastante ofegante e dava pra ver que se machucará nas pernas. Todas as pessoas a olharam com estremo pavor, principalmente Rodrigo que fazia uma cara que misturava o terror com nojo. Mia se aproximou de Alexander e começou a dizer:

- Alguém... Está na floresta... Eu não sei que é... Mas sabe quem é... Você... E também sabe usar... Magia... Temo de que esteja vindo pra cá!

No instante em que Mia terminou de falar as portas do castelo fizeram um estrondo, alguém depois de meses batia na porta novamente e o estrondo aumentava cada vez mais, acompanhando a força da chuva que indicava uma tempestade. Alexander foi abrir a porta, mas Mia lhe puxou pelo braço e balançou a cabeça, todos os moradores do castelo olhavam para Alexander esperando que tomasse uma decisão, e os estrondos ficavam cada vez maiores. Alex soltou o seu braço do de Mia e seguiu para abrir a porta, a garota tento lhe falar algo, mas sua voz foi abafada pelas as batidas na porta. Ele segurou as maçanetas da porta e as puxou. Do lado de fora estava uma pessoal encapuzada, a capa ia até os seus pés e seu rosto estava coberto. As mãos brancas tiraram à capa do seu rosto que revelaram a face de uma garota de aparência frágil, seu cabelos eram encaracolados e tinham cor de caramelo, seus olhos castanhos estavam cheios de lagrimas e lhe davam uma expressão angelical.

Ela se agachou no chão e começou falar, porém ninguém a entendia, pois seu choro se juntava as palavras, o que as tornava incompreensível. Mas foi somente ouvir duas palavras para o sangue de Alexander congelar:

- Senhor Gregory...


End file.
